


A Christmas Miracle

by winter_angst



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Pillars of the Earth (TV)
Genre: Air Force, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Homecoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/pseuds/winter_angst
Summary: It's too bad that Jackie can't spend Christmas at home.
Relationships: Jack Jackson/Wanda Maximoff, Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasticWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticWinter/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday my friendo! I really hope you like this.

Jack came back from lunch and sat at his desk. He had fiscal reports to be done before the holidays hit and he got too backlogged. His cubicle had a plethora of photos, Jack making the area he spent most of his time at as homey as possible. He had the wedding photo from when he married his husband, Brock, a spitfire Italian. There were baby pictures of their son, one with him dressed as a pumpkin with a little stem hat, school photographs pinned to the wall chronicling his journey to third grade. He had another photo sitting front and center of his brother in his dress blues. He was solemn and serious, taking his job protecting his country with utmost professionalism. Jack hadn’t been a fan of him enlisting in the beginning; he was afraid of what could happen once he had his boots down in the Middle East. The chances of him not returning home was a constant source of anxiety, panic building his chest as he waited for the allotted phone call while he was deployed. Each successful phone call took the panic away but the second he hung up it was back. 

Jackie had been quiet and unassuming growing up. He had gained a small group of friends and mostly kept to himself achieving very good grades. Jack had been there through it all; he had to be. There had been a car accident when Jack was nineteen. He had walked out with a deep scar -- his parents didn’t. Jackie was fifteen at the time and it had torn him apart. A long period of depression had left his new ward hiding under the covers for months. Jack had mourned while trying to care for his brother. Like all losses it eventually became easier to bear and Jackie returned to school, catching up in an impressive amount of time. 

Jackie could have been anything but he had chosen to protect his country instead. It should have been something to applaud -- and Jack did applaud his decision -- but it didn’t make it any easier when he had to go radio silent. His husband always did his best to console him, trying to ease the worry with distractions. Their son was a good distraction; he had special needs and the time that his disability demanded was time he didn’t worry so much. He was a sweet boy with leaden blue eyes. A cheery boy who could find the beauty and positive in even the gravest of situations; sometimes Jack wished he could view the word from his perspective. 

It had been four years since Jack had gotten to share Christmas with his little brother and this year would be no different. TJ had been distraught over it initially because just a few months ago it had been a possibility that Jack made the mistake of telling TJ about. Jack was understanding, he knew that Jackie was an Airman 1st class and that he had worked hard to achieve that rank. That demanded a certain amount of understanding. That didn’t make it any easier to accept though. He just hoped that Jackie wouldn’t be too lonely on base without his family. Jack could depend on a call however and that would give TJ a chance to share about his presents and how much he missed his uncle. It was a good time to catch up with everyone and it was nice to have to look forward to even if he wasn’t going to get the chance to wrap his arms around his baby brother and momentarily soothe his worries because he was home and safe. It never lasted; his time on leave ran up and Jack was back on a flight to his base in Riyadh. Jack’s understanding from Jackie was that it was a very important base so he tried to be as okay with it as he could.

Jack’s day wound down, submitted the reports he had working on before he shut down his desktop and slipped on his jacket. Others were filing out as the work day ended and he joined the stream to the parking garage. He settled in the car and checked his phone. Brock had texted him asking for heavy cream so he could make stroganoff. Brock did most of their cooking. He was handy in the kitchen despite his day job working as a guard for armored trucks. He certainly had the build, muscular and powerful as opposed to Jack’s swimmer’s lean form. He stopped at the grocery store, pausing by the carts as a young woman battled against the carts which were notorious for sticking fast to each other. Despite its imperfections Jack still frequented it. He did all the shopping because Brock refused to step foot in a grocery store unless he truly had no other choice. Jack didn’t mind doing the shopping. It was a good outing for him and TJ on Saturday mornings which afforded Brock time to sleep in while Jack ‘sneaked’ through the Dunkin Donuts drive thru for a sweet breakfast of donuts. It was a good papa-TJ activity. 

The woman finally freed a cart and looked over her shoulder with an embarrassed smile. “Thing got stuck,” she said apologetically, aware she had held him up in the narrow entrance of the market. 

“No worries.” 

The market was more packed than usual, everyone hustling to ensure they had everything needed for the coming holidays. Christmas and New Years were on the horizon and Jack still felt unprepared. They still had to finish getting TJ gifts. Jackie’s fiancee, Wanda, had volunteered to keep an eye on him Saturday afternoon to give them time to hit the mall and its massive toy store. Brock had to get a secret Santa gift and had grudgingly agreed to go with Jack. He preferred online shopping but it was too late for that. It had slipped their minds with so much going on and now they had to play catch up. They certainly weren’t going to leave the tree sparse with gifts. He snagged the heavy cream and made his way to the cashier. He waited patiently behind a man with a cart teeming of food clearly meant for a crowd. Christmas at the Rumlow-Rollins household included more than just Jack, Brock and TJ. Their good friends Steve and Bucky came over to celebrate with them along with Wanda who they certainly weren’t going to have spending the holidays alone. Jack took it on as a responsibility and one he didn’t mind in the slightest. While Jackie was away it was his job to make sure Wanda was well cared for and that included spending time meant for family alone. As far as Jack was concerned she was family already. 

Their wedding was fast approaching, a July wedding at Mansfield Barn. Jack was still wrapping his head around his little brother getting married. He felt strangely protective although he knew that Wanda and him were nothing short of soulmates and that Wanda would never hurt him. She was loyal, faithful and above all kind. She had slotted into their lives like it was meant to be -- and clearly it was. He paid and went back to his car, starting on his thirty minute commute home. He pulled in front of their house, a bungalow with a verandas attached to the back side of the house. It wasn’t anything impressive in size but it fit their little family comfortably. It’s vinyl siding was colored cadet blue. It boasted a yard and raised flower beds that Brock tended in the summer. Currently they were capped in snow. A half melted snow man with a missing carrot nose, scarfed by the deer in the area, welcomed him by the porch. Jack, TJ and Brock had built it over the weekend when they were pleased with heavy snowfall of packed snow that was ideal for creating snow masterpieces. At some point Jack would have to retrieve the spare buttons he had taken from his crafting basket in case one popped off TJ’s stuffed wolf and he would need a new eye. 

He knocked snow off his boots before he opened the door. TJ was there waiting, throwing himself into Jack’s arms chattering about his day. Jack didn’t catch much of it, TJ talking too quickly. When he paused for a breath Jack said a proper hello and Brock appeared from the kitchen leaning in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, his biceps straining against a baby blue tee. 

“Did you get my heavy cream?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“We’re having snow-go-off,” TJ said, pleased. 

“Stroganoff,” Brock corrected.

“Snow-an-off?” TJ tried, head cocked to the side. 

“Close enough,” Brock said with a smile. He crossed the living room and kissed Jack, taking the heavy cream in hand. Jack could have kissed him longer but that wasn’t saying much seeing as he always wanted to be kissing the man. “Thank you.” 

“No problem.” 

“Papa will you play cars with me? Please?” 

TJ had gotten an electric race car from his school’s secret Santa and he loved it to bits. Every day when Jack got home he begged to play it and Jack was powerless to refuse. Regardless of how tired or rundown he felt he always made time for his son. Jack assembled the track and TJ hopped one foot excitedly. The smell of cooking beef filled the living room and Jack’s mouth watered. They played for thirty minutes before the clatter of plates reached their ears. They both abandoned the toy opting to help Brock set the table for dinner. There wasn’t a fourth plate -- Wanda wasn’t coming for dinner tonight. She rarely did on Thursdays; usually it was Friday or Saturday but she always came on Sundays at their insistence. It was a family meal sort of deal and it couldn’t be a family meal if Wanda wasn’t there. 

Together TJ and Jack finished setting down the silverware. Jack popped the cork on a dry rose, the acidity would balance the meal. For TJ he filled his cup with strawberry lemonade so the colors of their drinks would match and TJ wouldn’t feel left out. Brock dished out the food and they settled at the table. TJ told them about his day and about his friend Kingsley had thrown sand at him but they made up after he went to the thinking corner. TJ was a forgiving child, one who saw the good in everyone, regardless of the way they treated him. It was worrisome for both of them, always afraid of him getting hurt. More than once he had come home with bite bruises from another student. Brock had gotten very firm with the teacher, a lovely woman named Pepper who had been spread a bit too thin. Wrangling an entire class of students with special needs was nothing to scoff at and Jack had managed to settle Brock before presenting their concern in a less accusatory way. Clearly the classroom leader wasn’t turning her head away from the problem, she was just busy. Thankfully the student’s biting stage went away and calm returned. 

Jack did up the dishes with Brock while TJ had a small bowl of orange sherbet before bath time. Brock took over bath duty giving Jack a bit of time to himself to decompress. He was there for tuck-in and their nightly reading of his current favorite book Yertle the Turtle. He was asleep before the turtle tower was completed and Jack flicked on the constellation night light on the side table and left the door cracked. The two men indulged in the quiet evening, Brock curling up next to him as he caught up on the late night news and shared how their days had gone. Brock’s days were always a bit more exciting than Jack’s who had very little to share about the office than the latest gossip or upcoming events. It was tame and sometimes a bit boring, but that was adulthood. 

** ** ** **

“TJ wants new dinosaurs, a radio car, a seal stuffed animal and…” Brock trailed off with a frown. 

Jack hadn’t gotten a chance to look over the list, delegating that duty to Brock to read out during the drive to the mall. “What?” 

“He wants uncle Jackie to come home for Christmas.” 

That tugged at Jack’s heart more than he expected it to. “Yeah, me too.” He said a bit bitterly. 

It wasn’t fair of him to harbor ill feelings towards him completing his duty to their country but that didn't make it any easier to accept. Of course he wanted his little brother to be back for the holiday season. He wanted to wrap gifts and joke around the way they did when he was back on home soil. It was a tall order and one rarely fulfilled but he still kept it close, a child’s wish to the stars. They got stuck in some uptown traffic, sitting idle for almost thirty minutes. In that time Brock rattled off what they already had at home and what they needed to pick. 

“And I have to do some shopping for you too, so you’ll have fuck off a bit.” 

Jack laughed. Brock was careful with his language when he was around TJ but they were alone it was his chance to get all the vulgar language he craved out. “I have to pick up a few things for you too so that’ll work just fine.” 

“Good.” Brock picked up his coffee, an iced pistachio latte. “This is why I hate shopping. Lookit the fucking traffic.” 

Saturdays were a high traffic day alone so adding the holiday congestion was a recipe for hours in traffic. But they’d make the time; they had to -- they’d waited too long to tackle the bulk of their shopping and now they were paying for it. Brock took to scrolling through Facebook, occasionally pointing out events in their friends life and mocking those he was friends with simply because he disliked them and wanted to stay up to date on their failings. Traffic moved to a crawling pace offering false hope before it went dead as cars tried to get onto the freeway. Brock grew tired of his scrolling and sighed heavily resting his head back against the headrest tapping his fingers on the dash before he turned his attention on the bobble-head dog that TJ had insisted be glued above the radio. He got a kick out of it’s head nodding away during long journeys and he liked to come up with elaborate stories of its origins and it’s travels before it met its final resting ground in Jack’s Acura. 

They finally made it to the mall forty minutes later only to spend another twenty looking for a spot in the parking garage. Brock was thoroughly done with the trip by then and Jack tried to rekindle his mood with cinnamon sugar dusted pretzel bits from Auntie Anne’s. It worked for the most part, though he grumbled about how fatty of a treat it was. They dunked into Kidstructive Fun and spent a good portion of an hour in there, selecting toys that TJ had requested specifically and others they knew he’d enjoy. They left, both arms teeming with bags and Jack volunteered to bring them to the car. Brock was quick to agree, eye on something further down. Jack used the walk to brainstorm what to get Brock. He was a complicated man, full of contradictions and passions that seemed unfitting of a man that looked like him. 

Jack and TJ saw a side of Brock that was kept well underwraps, Brock always hyper aware of anything that could undermine his image of a tough guy. Jack had seen his gentleness a thousand times over. The way he smoothed a bandaid on TJ’s scrapes and kissed his tears away, how he folded meringue into silky chocolate mousse, how graceful he was when he was riding Jack, how vulnerable he was when he tipped his head back. 

But what was Jack supposed to buy him? 

He stopped at GNC to buy a bulk container of his protein supplement before an idea hit him -- a VitaMix. Brock was constantly complaining about how long it took their blender to mix up his morning shake. There wasn’t anything better than a VitaMix on the market was his understanding. He just hoped they’d have one at Target. He legged it across the mall and out of the doorway beside iHops, the smell of pancakes wafting over him making him wish he’d gotten himself something at the pretzel stand. Target was just as packed as expected but Jack weaved his way around bodies to the kitchen department and was pleased to see three of them stacked up just for him. He grabbed one and joined the long line to get checked out. Palming his cellphone out of his back pocket he checked to ensure Brock wasn’t back at the car already. He wasn’t which allotted Jack enough time to think about what else to buy him. 

He ended up going to White Barn Candle Co. and picked up a candle he thought Brock would appreciate. He had a loyal collection of them that he lit on Sunday nights when he submerged himself into warm fragrant bath water. It was his personal time to decompress and prepare himself for another week. Jack had his motorcycle, Brock had bath bombs and candles. As an afterthought he went to Champs, picking out a pair of running shoes to replace the ones Brock had used all year. He piled everything into the trunk, tossing the car blanket they kept in case of a break down over the bags. He still expected Brock to snoop -- he was snooper after all -- but he still made an effort to keep the gifts a surprise. He unlocked the car and sat inside sending a text message to ensure everything was okay back home. Wanda shared that they were baking tree ornaments to add to the already overdressed tree. 

Making ornaments was TJ’s favorite activity lately, needing to assure that it would look right for Santa’s upcoming visit. Cut out snowflakes were taped the windows and glittery construction paper cut into bulb shapes were hung heavily over the portion of the tree that TJ could reach. It was charming in an ugly way but no one minded. Jack got a message from Brock letting him know he was coming over and Jack started the car to get the heat going again. It wasn’t too cold but Brock was always grouchy whenever he was chilly. In the rearview mirror he saw the hatch open and Brock stowing bags. He slammed it shut and hustled into the car, sighing out blissfully when the warm air welcomed him. 

“Were you waiting long?” 

“Not too long.” 

Brock grunted and pulled his seatbelt on. Jack shifted into reverse and his spot was claimed by a Prius as he pulled out. The traffic was no better going home and Brock complained about having to prepare something quick for dinner. They left the gifts in the car to be taken out under the safety of nightfall when TJ was snuggled up and fast asleep. TJ met them at the door with bear hugs and news of the baked ornaments. They had used Teddy, Wanda’s cocker spaniel’s paw on one of them. The little dog was curled up on the couch, well used to their household from all his visits. Jackie and Wanda had gotten him when he was initially stationed out of the country two years ago. Something to keep Wanda company and Teddy was good at that though he was very much spoiled. 

Brock was led into the kitchen to look at the salt dough creations and Wanda hugged Jack hello. He tried to pay her but she stubbornly refused saying that spending time with TJ was payment enough. The kitchen was spread out with textbooks. Wanda, a nurse, was studying to become a DNP between her long shifts at the hospital. She said she didn’t mind the hours, that they kept her doing something other than missing her fiance. On overnight shifts Teddy was relinquished to the Rumlow-Rollins’ home to ensure he didn’t get too lonely himself. Their life was one built on togetherness, a big family that depended on one another. 

Jack trailed along behind Wanda as she went to gather her things. “Stay for dinner,” Brock demanded, shifting the cooling rack from the island to the counter beside the fridge. 

“Oh I really shouldn’t,” Wanda said, as she always did. Jack didn’t know when she’d finally realize that they weren’t being polite and actually wanted her company. 

“Stay,” Brock said firmly.

Wanda smiled and finished clearing up her things. Brock was making a ruckus with the pots and pans. 

“Can we have mac and cheese?” TJ asked, climbing onto a stool at the island to oversee what his father was doing. 

“I think you just read my mind,” Brock said, popping up with a saucepan and a Pyrex casserole dish. 

“Will there be bacon?” 

“‘Will there be bacon’ -- there’s always bacon, honey!” Brock rummaged around the cupboard for a can of Campbell's condensed cheddar soup. “No bacon -- what do you take me for?” 

“There’s always bacon,” TJ agreed with a solemn nod of his head. He turned around to look at Wanda. “Did you hear? We’re having mac and cheese with bacon.” 

Wanda zipped up her laptop case and smiled. “I heard. We’re very lucky.” 

“Yeah because daddy’s the bestest cook in the whole world -- but don’t tell Steve that because I like his meatloaf lots.” 

“It’ll be our little secret.” 

TJ's dimpled smile spread across his face and turned his attention to Brock who was adding the leftover heavy cream from the night before. Jack helped Wanda carry things out to her car, a little purple Kia, and returned inside to see Brock cubing Velveeta cheese, turning his cheek when TJ clumsily snuck some. He popped it in his mouth and his eyes lit up with glee at what he’d done. After the cheese was in his belly he shared his deed with Brock who pretended to be shocked. While the cheese was melting into the condensed soup, heavy cream and butter, Brock boiled up water for the elbow pasta. 

The salt dough ornaments had dried so Jack and Wanda threaded ribbon through the holes and the three of them went to add them to the already burdened boughs. TJ stood back to admire their additions and proclaimed it to be very pretty which was as high honor as far as TJ’s praise went. Teddy woke up his nap at the smell of cooking bacon and scurried to the kitchen to sit beside Brock and hoover up anything dropped. 

Jack and Wanda kept TJ occupied as he played out the scenes he’d glimpsed from Jurassic Park before he got too frightened. He had finished the story himself: the dinosaurs had escaped and become best friends with the keepers and the visitors. Jack thought it was a good ending; one that was full of hope rather than the bleak reality. Brock fetched them when dinner was ready, a dish full of golden macaroni cheese with a Ritz cracker crumble. It was thick, creamy and cheesy with bits of bacon spread liberally though it. It had been paired by some brussel sprouts that had been braised in the bacon grease. It was an indulgent meal, more unhealthy than Brock’s cooking usually was, but no one minded. Wanda even had seconds. 

Wanda insisted on helping with dishes where Jack eventually relented under the condition that she tell him about her night classes. “Good,” she said a nod. “Small classes so it’s easy to connect with my professor.” 

“Good.” Jackie had entrusted Jack to take care of his girl while he was gone and Jack took that role seriously. 

Wanda chatted a bit about work, about how the annual flu was filling their emergency rooms at a record rate but discharges were staying steady so there was no immediate worry of overflow. Out the double hung mirror before him he watched snowflakes drifting through the sconces’ light. Dusk had fallen early, as it always did in the winter, and Jack knew that Wanda didn’t like to drive when it got too late so he left the pan soaking as she said her farewells and gathered up Teddy. He followed her to her car and stood outside until her lights were swallowed up by fading light. Brock had scrubbed the dish he left and TJ was coloring at the table. Jack cleaned the counter and readjusted the fruit bowl on the island. 

Their evening was quiet, Jack watched the evening news while Brock and TJ cleaned up toys left out from a very busy day with Wanda. He requested to call Steve and Bucky afterwards and Brock obediently rang them. They answered promptly, most likely settled in for the night like they were. TJ and Steve talked for forty minutes before the phone was held out for Jack. 

“Hello.” 

“Hey.” It was Bucky. “Think I can steal your snow blower from you tomorrow morning? Mine just shit the bed. I brought it over to Tony to look.” 

“Of course you can.” 

“Good man,” Bucky said. “I’ll see around nine?” 

Nine o’clock on a Sunday morning sounded just perfect. “Sounds good.” 

“I’ll bring some donuts.” 

“You don’t have to do that. You know Brock is going to complain that you’re trying to make him fat.” 

“The man needs a donut every now and again. He’ll deal with it. Besides, think of TJ. Think of poor little TJ being deprived of a boston cream pie?” 

“He’s actually more interested in the chocolate creams.” 

“Ah, see, good thing I asked. If not TJ would have been stuck with a donut he didn’t like. And that just won’t do.” 

Jack laughed. “Well I suppose I can’t stop you.” 

“Nope.” Bucky said proudly. There was rustling and Jack could hear a low voice that he couldn’t quite make out. “Oh, good point. Hey, Steve said he can come up and fix up the trim in your kitchen since he wasn’t able to get it Friday.” 

“I don’t want to make him work on his weekends.”

“Bucky’s going to be up there anyway. Besides I need to return a pie dish.” 

Jack lowered the phone and addressed Brock was collecting pieces of the race track while TJ went to brush his teeth. “Steve wants to do the trim in the kitchen tomorrow morning.” 

“It’s Sunday.” 

“That’s what I said.” 

“I want to!” came filtering through the phone and Brock laughed. 

“If you want to, I’m not going to stop you. But you’re staying for lunch.” 

“Fine by me,” Steve said and Jack hit speaker so they could talk easier. “We’ll bring cold cuts.” 

“I’m not feeding you sandwiches. What do you think this is? A playdate?” 

“Is it not?” Bucky said. “Jack’s letting me borrow one of his toys.” 

Brock snorted. “Feel free to borrow all his toys. Then we might be able to use the garage as a real garage.” 

Jack rolled his eyes. “My motorcycle isn’t a toy.” 

“You mean your pieces of a motorcycle? I’ve yet to see a complete motorcycle in there.” 

“Hey, I support you,” Bucky said sternly. “Don’t let him hobby-shame you.” 

“I won’t.” Jack said with childish determination. “In one ear, out the other.” 

Bucky laughed and TJ’s voice floated to them. “Daddy I’m all done!” 

“Duty calls, I’ll see you two tomorrow.” 

“See you then.” 

Jack took it off speaker and chatted for a few minutes with Bucky who told him about the horror of Christmas shopping in Williston and Jack relayed that it was just as bad (and probably worse) in Burlington. They ended the call shortly afterwards, leaving the conversation to be picked up in the morning. Jack set aside the phone and followed voices to the bathroom where TJ’s chocolate curls were stuck to his forehead, wrapped in a big frog towel fresh from his bath. 

“Did you hear?” He asked excitedly. “Steve and Bucky are coming to visit us tomorrow! Isn’t that so much fun?” 

“It will be lots of fun,” Jack agreed. 

They went upstairs, Brock getting TJ dressed while Jack picked up the toys scattered on the floor. “We have to remember to pick up and take care of our toys,” Brock said after he stepped on a train. It had hurt, Jack had seen the pain on his face before he schooled expression. “Or else things get broken.” 

“Is my train broken?” TJ asked with a dangerous wobble to his voice. 

Jack watched as Brock stooped down to pick it up. It was still intact and TJ exhaled heavily in relief. “It could have gotten broken though,” Brock said, ensuring his warning didn’t fall on deaf ears. “And that wouldn’t be very fun, would it?” 

“No, I like my train. I like all my toys.” 

“And that’s why we keep them picked up, right?” 

“Right.” It wasn’t their first time having the conversation and it most certainly wouldn’t be the last. With TJ it took significant repetition to really understand concepts like that. It was fine, they had plenty of patience for him. “I’m sorry daddy.” 

“It’s okay.” 

Together they got TJ into bed and they read If I Ran The Zoo. TJ almost made it through the entire story before he nodded off. The nightlight went on and the door was cracked. Jack finished picking up the living room while Brock went to fetch the gifts and, undoubtedly, peek at his own. Jack got out the wrapping equipment and moved the coffee table so work from the floor. Halfway through Jack’s back started to bother him and pushed up to his feet to flex and bend in an attempt to alleviate the pain. 

“I’ve got it from here,” Brock said from the floor and Jack frowned. 

“I’m getting old.” 

“Me too.” 

Jack rolled his eyes at him. He was six years Brock’s senior, Brock only forty one while Jack’s forty ninth birthday was creeping up on him in February. He didn’t care to think too hard about it, pacing the floor to ease the pain. Brock was good at wrapping gifts, he knew how to trim and fold the corners the way Jack saw on TV. It was always easy to pick out Brock’s gifts because they always looked like they’d been wrapped by a toddler. He settled on the couch while Brock gathered the gifts and brought them to the home office where they currently housed the growing pile of gifts. Jack would wrap Brock’s later in the evening. Brock settled down beside him with a sigh resting his head on Jack’s shoulder. 

“Glad that’s done with.”

“You and me both.” Jack roped an arm around his husband and drew him closer. “It’s worth it though.” 

“Of course it is,” Brock said, seemingly affronted by the sheer suggestion that it wouldn’t be. “It’s worth it to see the smile on his face when he sees what Santa brought him.” 

“Does that make you Santa or me?” 

“Me,” Brock boasted immediately. 

“Well can I ask Santa for something?” 

Brock looked up at him with a wicked grin. “Only if you plan on letting Santa ask something of you.” 

Jack kissed him. “I think that can be arranged.” 

** ** ** **

Steve and Bucky arrived just after nine and TJ quickly pulled on his snow boots and jacket to meet them halfway in with big hugs. Bucky balanced a box of Dunkin donuts as he accepted the fierce embrace. When TJ shifted his attention the blond who wrapped him in a big hug, lifting him from the ground. TJ squealed in glee and once he was returned to the ground raced back to the house to tell Brock and Jack that Steve and Bucky had arrived -- and that Bucky had brought donuts. 

“Donuts?” Brock directed a steely look at Bucky. “You shouldn’t have.” 

“Oh we definitely needed to,” Bucky replied with a winning smile. 

Steve had returned to the car for his painter’s materials. He had recently repainted their kitchen to keep him busy during his slow winter season. He’d landed a big job repainting the inside of an adult daycare center so their job got shifted to the margins. Brock didn’t mind it and neither did Jack. The dorian gray did clash a bit with the almond brown trim but neither of them were perfectionists. Jack went to help him carry in the tarps and moved the kitchen table for him while Steve went out for his step ladder. Steve got busy after the tarps were laid and Brock was grudgingly laying out plates for the donuts. Bucky was leaning against him with puppy eyes in an attempt to win him over and Brock’s moodiness didn’t last long. It never did when he got a chance to eat something sweet. 

While Steve was busy painting they escaped the paint fumes and cold air from the windows airing said fumes, they retreated outside, all bundled up properly. Jack took Bucky into the garage, pulling a tarp off the snowblower he used to plow their drive and walkways. Together they hauled it onto the bed of Bucky’s Tacoma. Bucky slammed the bed shut and exhaled, a frozen puff of air that hung between them. 

“How’s it been?” 

“Good.” Jack leaned against the truck. “Christmas is coming up so TJ is excited.” 

“I heard Wanda was watching him yesterday.” 

“Yeah, Santa had to pick up a few more toys.” 

“I got Stevie a new watch since his is all covered in paint.” Bucky looked over to where Brock and TJ were making snow angels. “What’d you get Rumlow?” 

“A VitaMix, new sneakers and a candle.” 

“A candle?” 

“He’s got a softer side than you know.” 

“I think I do know. Big softie inside.” Bucky said looking fondly at Jack’s husband. “Want to show me how the motorcycle’s coming?” 

Jack thought he’d never ask. 

** ** ** **

Around lunchtime they went back inside. The bottom trim had been completed and Steve was peeling back painters tape. His hands were speckled with eggshell white paint. “Looks great,” Brock said as he walked into the kitchen. “I was thinking burgers.” 

“Hot dogs,” TJ protested immediately. 

“I’ll make you one.” 

Appeased TJ wandered deeper into the house. “I’ll never say no to a burger.” Steve said, balling up the blue tape and shoving it into his pocket. “Give me an hour and you’ll have your kitchen completely done.” 

“You’re incredible,” Brock said. “Cheese or no cheese?” 

“Cheese please.” 

“Too bad Jackie can’t come home,” Bucky said suddenly. 

Immediately Jack’s mood plummeted. If he kept himself busy he could put it on the back burner. It was still painful but it wasn’t as sharp as when it was presented to him the way that Bucky had. Jack knew he hadn’t intended it that way and he was merely making an observation so he mustered up a smile. 

“Yeah, it’s too bad.” 

TJ appeared, thankfully not having overheard, to show Steve the art book from his birthday. He kept him up to date with all the pages he’d filled out with a vibrant array of colors. Brock was shaping patties around cubes of ice and Steve was still looking over the pages TJ had filled out between the time that they’d seen each other. It felt like any other Sunday with their friends, their weekly dinner with Wanda sitting on the horizon. Jack took it upon himself to the grill set up on the veranda, shifting snow off the top of the charcoal grill. He poured in more charcoal and got it up to temperature. Bucky followed him out, talking aimlessly about work and the holiday season. They would come up Christmas morning, as they always did, and they’d have a second Christmas together, swapping gifts and drinking eggnog. 

The sun was bright on the snow, glimmering over the ice crusted surface with a delicate flare of light. It’s rays were bright but it couldn’t cut through the chilly morning. Inside TJ and Steve had settled at the askew kitchen table to color until lunch; afterwards he’d go back to his painting. The big glass top table had a bit of snow collected in little drifts at the edge from the snow that managed to sweep in under the roofed area. Looking at it had Jack missing the warm summer nights where they grilled and ate outside. Especially when Jackie was there. He was a griller, always insistent that he be on the one to man the grill. He was the only person that Brock would defer the role to. Not even Jack was worthy of touching his tongs. A small sad smile tugged at his lips as he thought about how long ago that was. How long it had been since he laid eyes on his little brother. 

He knocked snow off his boots before he went back through the sliding glass door. The warmth enveloped him and he was greeted with a scene that chased the dark thoughts back to the deep recesses of his mind. His family, his friends, together. Jack was lucky to have that, even if Jackie wasn’t with them physically he was in spirit and that counted for something. Brock hip checked him as he paraded past him with a plate full of burgers and tension slipped off Jack’s shoulder at the contact. 

Instead of pitying himself he tried to be as in the moment as possible, to thrive off of being with his loved ones. Even if it wasn't everyone, it was still some and that was nothing to take lightly. Bucky stayed outside with Brock as he grilled the burgers, a single hot dog, and a few ears of corn. Jack tidied up the kitchen for an easier after meal clean up and got down the plates and gathered condiments. The buns were in the broiler, warming and crisping. The smell of warm bread was intoxicating and comforting all at once. It took Jack back to chilly autumn afternoons where Brock made homemade bread. It was a rarity, he never had the patience for bread to rise, but when he did make it the fluffy flesh melted on the tongue, warm and buttery. 

They ate at the out of place kitchen table, the paint fumes mostly aired out. The burgers were still juicy thanks to the ice cube trick, the grill hadn’t sucked all the moisture from them, something that it was good at doing. TJ ate about half his hotdog and took a few chomps from the roasted cob of corn before he opted to go back to coloring. Their visit wound down after the painting was done, around two thirty. They didn’t linger much longer afterwards, saying their goodbyes but hurrying him to do their own Sunday routines. TJ cried when Steve said he couldn’t stay but was consoled by the fact he would see him tomorrow, Christmas Eve, at their house. The little pre-Christmas shindig was an annual occurrence. Brock distracted TJ with sugar on snow, the two of them plotting sugar on snow. 

While Brock melted down butter with the maple syrup, he bundled up TJ and they hiked over to fresh clean snow with bowls. Jack remembered doing the same with Jackie when they were kids before their parents died. Jackie had been the one to introduce it to TJ, surprising Jack because he thought it would spark bad memories. Jack found making new happy memories was easier than expected. Back inside Brock carefully ladled the hot taffy mixture onto the snow which seized and set up almost immediately. TJ squealed in delight and grabbed his popsicle stick, rolling the treat around the wood. Brock did Jack’s and his next and their small family enjoyed the sweet treat in a freshly painted kitchen still ringing it with the previous energy.

** ** ** **

Christmas Eve morning was welcomed with fluffy omelettes and freshly squeezed orange juice. TJ’s energy level was record high and required more direction that usual. It was understandable, Christmas was just around the corner and he was just as excited as any other child would be. After breakfast TJ was hellbent on making cookies and Brock was glad to indulge him into the activity that had been completed that day anway. Santa needed his cookies after all. In this case it was Jack but he knew that Brock would help himself as well. 

With the smell of vanilla and sugar gracing the air there was no escaping the excitement of the holiday. Jack tried to get as much daily housework done while TJ was distracted and then he defaulted to the garage to toy with the inline-triple he’d gotten for a steal on Craiglist taken from another Triumph Daytona. He fiddled as long as he could before Brock texted him asking where he’d gotten to (as if he didn’t already know) and Jack put away his things, wiping oil from his hands on a rag. 

The cooling racks were full of chocolate chip cookies, still gooey and warm. He wasted little time before scarfing one, Brock and TJ having split one between them. “They’re for Santa!” TJ exclaimed, a bit of chocolate smeared around his mouth. “They’re so yummy aren’t they?” 

“Very,” Jack agreed as the cookie melted against his tongue. It had a moist crumb with a slight crisp around the edges. “Hey, how about we watch The Grinch after we scrub up the dishes?” 

“I can help!” TJ jumped to his feet and started to tug a stool over to the sink. 

“You don’t have to do the dishes, I made the mess.” 

“If you cook you don’t have to clean up too.” Jack replied shortly. “You can go find The Grinch if you want to help.” 

They had a small collection of Blu-Rays that TJ liked to reorganize and run off with so they rarely ended up where they were initially left. After the dishes were done and the movie tracked down they settled for the afternoon on the couch with TJ curled up between them wrapped in a throw. After the movie ended they got ready for the Christmas Eve party. Brock tackled getting TJ dressed and Jack carried gifts to the car. Brock met him out there, TJ all but drowning in the big puffy coat Brock always insisted on. He was a good sport about it, fondly calling himself a marshmallow. 

Steve and Bucky lived in a split-level house, twenty minutes from their own home. The driveway had been freshly snowblown. Wanda’s Kia was already there and he could see Bucky’s truck. Steve’s Honda was missing however. Jack assumed he had gone off to pick up something he’d forgotten and pulled in to leave him plenty of space to park. TJ was out the door in seconds, Brock lunging to catch him before he ran into the house. 

“Daddy I wanna go see Bucky and Steve and Wanda!”

“We’ll go together in a minute. We have to bring in presents to put the tree, remember?” 

His eyes went wide and his lips formed an ‘o’. “Yes! We gotta!” 

He scurried to the open hatch where Jack was piling the gifts together. He gave a light gift bag to TJ and split the rest of the load with Brock, slamming the hatch shut. The house opened a landing with two flights of stairs. One went upstairs and the other went down the den area. They toed off their shoes and Wanda and Bucky came down the steps to take the gifts from their hands. When they were upstairs they hugged hello and TJ took it upon himself to add their gifts to the pile already under the tree. Jack watched as Wanda helped him and listened intently as he told him all about his Sunday when Steve and Bucky had visited -- which reminded him that the man wasn’t here. 

“Where’s Steve Bucky? He’s still coming right?” 

“He is. He’ll be back soon.” 

“Did he go to the store?” 

“Nope.” 

“Where did he go?” 

“It’s a surprise. Do you want a grasshopper?” 

TJ was easily bribed by the cookie but Jack was confused. “Where is he?” he asked Bucky. 

“I told you, it’s a surprise.” 

The air smelled of apples, cinnamon and ham. He could see the counters lined with all the fixings of a proper Christmas dinner. Brock had brought a bottle of chenin blanc to pair with the meal. The mystery of it struck Jack as odd but he didn’t press. Maybe it had to do with a gift? TJ was crunching away on the minty treat, Brock fussing over the green icing streaking his cherub cheeks. There was Frank Sinatra crooning from the record player in the corner of the room. Steve was a stickler for old stuff making their house a mismatched collection of old and new. Jack selected a chocolate truffle from the platter of artisan chocolates on a side table by the kitchen. He was enjoying the rich chocolate when the door opened. 

“Steve!” TJ cried, running toward the staircase. 

He came to a screeching stop and the cookie in his hand fell. “Uncle Jackie?” 

Jack’s heart picked up as he, with everyone else, hurried to the top of the stairwell. 

Jackie stood there, his dark hair dotted with snowflakes. He was still wearing his ACU, looking haggard and rundown, but his face lit up when he saw them. “Teej!” 

TJ didn’t walk down the steps -- he jumped. There was a moment to panic but Jackie surged forward to catch him, pulling in for a long tight hug while TJ cried. Jack was still stock-still, stunned. Jackie wasn’t able to come. 

“Oh my God,” Wanda said, suddenly animated from her stunned state. She hurried down the steps and Jackie added her to the hug. “You’re home. You’re really home.” 

Steve came in, kicking snow off his boots. “Surprise,” Bucky said, sounding awfully pleased with himself. 

“You knew?” Brock said, sounding as shocked as Jack felt. 

“Initially they told him he wouldn’t be on leave but they changed their mind a few weeks ago. I thought it’d be nice to surprise you. He was supposed to come yesterday but they had a delay.” 

Jack stared at his little brother, a smile stretching across his face so wide it almost hurt. He couldn't stop though. It felt like a Christmas miracle. TJ finally slipped to the floor, wiping his eyes and running up the stairs with a grin. 

“Santa really brought him home, daddy! He really brought him home.” 

Jackie was kissing Wanda, holding her close. Jack knew how much this meant to Wanda so he tried to be patient despite wanting to rush over and hug him. When they pulled apart he took his chance, taking the steps two at time. The landing was crowded with four adult bodies, Steve still unbundling from his trip to the airport. Wanda shifted back to make space for Jack who stared at Jackie. 

“Hey,” Jackie said, cheeks flushed a bit. From the kiss with Wanda or from the cold Jack didn’t know. “Merry Christmas.” 

Jack threw his arms around him, drawing his little brother close to him. He hugged him tightly, fiercely, an accumulation of hugs Jack had wished to give him during his deployment. Jack didn’t want to let go. He was afraid if he did Jackie would vanish and it would have all been a wonderful dream. But he was solid in his embrace. Real. Jackie was really home. He pulled back and stared at his face, making sure he didn’t have any bumps or bruises. He looked the same he always did, maybe a bit older and very tired. He was okay though and that was what was important. 

Brock pushed at him impatiently and Jack shifted over to the wall where Wanda was quietly crying. He wrapped an arm around her while Brock hugged Jackie just as intently as Jack had. 

“It’s so silly to be crying, I should be happy.” Wanda said in a small voice. “I am happy. But… Just knowing that he’s not home to stay…” 

Jack understood. There was a bitter-sweetness to Leave. It was good to spend time with loved ones but knowing there was a time limit to it, that soon they would be back into danger was a lot to take on. There wasn’t any good way to cope with that. Jack knew; he’d tried it all. They managed to shift up the steps to where there was proper space. Teddy, who had been contently asleep, perked up at the trooping up the stairs. He was never the kind of dog to alarm to opening doors. The second he recognized Jackie he up from the couch, racing across the space between them. Jackie laughed and scooped up the small dog who licked his face incessantly. Wanda let out a wobbly laugh and Jack just stared. He was afraid that if he took his eyes off of him he’d vanish. 

TJ was holding his hand with no intention of letting go. Happy chatter filled the house, glee filling every crevice of the home. Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve who leaned against him. The moment was so perfect, so picturesque, that Jack thought for a moment he might cry. As though sensing how the high emotions were affecting Jack Brock sidled close. “You okay?” 

“More than okay,” Jack said hoarsely. “I just can’t believe he’s really here.” 

“I know. A real Christmas miracle, huh?” 

“Yeah, a Christmas miracle.” 

It felt right to have Jackie at the dinner table. He and Wanda seemed to have glued their hands together. It bothered Jack a bit, that childish need to keep Jackie all to himself there. It was easy to recognize and release however. TJ was filling Jackie in on everything he had missed and it was heartwarming to see how happy he was. It all felt so surreal until they got to gifts and Jack (and everyone else) realized there was nothing for Jackie. 

Reading the room Jackie said, “Don’t worry about it guys. I’m just happy to be here.” 

“I’ll color you a really pretty picture,” TJ said sternly. 

“That sounds just perfect. Thank you TJ.” 

“And I’ll let you open some of my presents too. We can’t leave you out. It’s not nice.” 

“I should have thought that through,” Steve said, looking guilty. 

“It’s fine,” Jackie stressed. “Open your gifts already.” 

Despite the lingering guilt, opening gifts was joyous and there was no shortage of hugs going around. Jack ended up with a new circle saw and a gift card for Roadside Motorsports. Brock got an air fryer and a renewed Planet Fitness membership. TJ got a crystal growing kit and a set up of paints with a canvas (“Just like yours Steve!”). But the presents all paled in comparison to what they had sitting in the room with them. Jack finally had a peace of mind, Jack could finally see his little brother in person and know he was okay. He was safe. 

When the wrapping paper was cleaned up and Jackie was flanked on both sides by Wanda and TJ with Teddy curled up in his lap, a relative calm fell around the room. Conversation was low as the fragile gusts of snowflakes lapped the glass of the windows. Steve put on Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer from ‘64 and TJ was absorbed completely. 

“There is something I do need to tell you guys,” Jackie said when a lull in conversation fell. “I’m returning to finish my tour and then I’m being discharged.” 

Jack’s heart stopped. “Really?” 

Jackie nodded with a small smile. “I feel like I’ve fulfilled my duty to the country. I want to settle down, seeing as we’re building a family.” 

Wanda’s cheeks blushed pink and the realization hit Jack in one big wallop. “You’re pregnant?” 

She dunked her a head a bit with a nod. “What’s pregnant?” TJ demanded. 

“It means Wanda’s having a baby. You’re going to have a baby cousin.” 

“A baby!” TJ looked absolutely delighted. “I was a baby once! Daddy and papa have pictures. Are we going to take pictures of my baby cousin?” 

“Plenty,” Brock said with a glow in his eyes. “Congratulations.” 

“Thank you.” Wanda said. “I’m not too far along, just a few months.” 

“Oh, so from his last visit then?” Brock asked with a wag of his eyebrows. 

Wanda flushed red and Jack elbowed Brock who snickered. “Steve did you hear? Imma have a baby cousin. Oh the baby will be so cute. And we can play together and paint -- will you show my baby cousin how to paint, Steve?” 

“Once they’re big enough, of course.” 

It seemed the night was chock full of surprises and Jack was loving each one as they came. His brother was coming home, coming home for good, and giving Jack a nephew. Jack wouldn’t have to fear someone coming to his door to tell him that Jackie had died. It was freeing in the most wonderful of ways. Of course he’d still worry during the two weeks he was still serving but once he was done, once he was completely done with the Air Force and home for good, everything would be perfect. It felt miraculous -- it was miraculous. A Christmas miracle made especially for them. 

Maybe Santa did exist and this was his gift to them all.


End file.
